Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack is a Blu-ray album featuring all 94 tracks from Final Fantasy X HD Remaster with 10 bonus tracks from Final Fantasy X-2. It cost $59.99 on the North American Square Enix Online Store and is included in the PlayStation 3 Collector's Edition of Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster. Over 60 songs were newly arranged by Masashi Hamauzu, Junya Nakano, Tsutomu Narita, Hirosato Noda, and Ryo Yamazaki. The version of "Via Purifico" on the album originates from the album Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X, while "Beyond the Darkness" comes from Masashi Hamauzu's album Vielen Dank. All other songs are in their original version. Unlike other original soundtrack albums, this one comes on a Blu-ray disc. The disc is not playable in CD or DVD players—owners must play the disc through a Blu-ray video player. The playback includes the 104 audio tracks, plus a selection of music videos. The Japanese and western releases are the same disc, so song lyrics are displayed in Japanese only. If inserted into a computer's Blu-ray drive, the disc also contains 320Kb MP3 versions of the audio tracks that can be copied off of the disc and played through any standard music application. The track names are listed in both Japanese and English, with Japanese artist names. Track List #"I Want To Tell You Everything" #:Tidus's Japanese voice actor, Masakazu Morita, states in Japanese the game's opening line–"Listen to my story. This... may be our last chance." #"Zanarkand (Arranged)" #:Used during the game's opening sequence and at the "The End" screen. It also plays at Home when the party is searching for Yuna. Originally by Nobuo Uematsu, rearranged by Masashi Hamauzu; the new track largely follows the same instrumentation as the original, but is performed on a real piano, with less bass and with a pianissimo / piano opening. #"Prelude (Arranged)" #:This techno remix of the traditional theme is used as Tidus greets his fans at the beginning of the game and during the Sphere Grid tutorial. Originally by Nobuo Uematsu, rearranged by Hirosato Noda. Has an overall more ethereal and electronic sound with new background noises in places and more instrumental "oomph." #"Tidus's Theme (Arranged)" #:Used during the sequence in which Tidus travels through Dream Zanarkand to the blitzball stadium and later aboard the S.S. Winno. Originally by Nobuo Uematsu, rearranged by Masashi Hamauzu; it is a more muted arrangement, eliminating entirely the use of harmonica and adding a steel string guitar. #"Otherworld" (Otherworld) #:Used during the blitzball sequence in the opening and during the battle with Braska's Final Aeon. In the HD Remaster version of the game, this same track is used for both the blitzball sequence and the battle, whereas the PlayStation 2 release had a different version for the battle with a new percussion section and baseline. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu, arranged by The Black Mages' rhythm guitarist Michio Okamiya, with lyrics by Takuya Sugimoto and performed by Bill Muir. Like all tracks with vocals on the album, it was not rearranged. #"Run!! (Arranged)" #"This Is Your Story (Arranged)" #"Creep (Arranged)" #"Battle Theme (Arranged)" #"Victory Fanfare (Arranged)" #"Game Over (Arranged)" #"Out Of The Frying Pan (Arranged)" #"Leap In The Dark (Arranged)" #"Underwater Ruins (Arranged)" #"Oui Are Al Bhed (Arranged)" #"Enemy Attack (Arranged)" #"The Blitzers (Arranged)" #"Besaid (Arranged)" #"Spira Unplugged (Arranged)" #"Hymn Of The Fayth" #"Phantoms (Arranged)" #"The Trials" #"Hymn - Valefor" #"The Summoning (Arranged)" #"Braska's Daughter" #"Good Night (Arranged)" #"Yuna's Theme (Arranged)" #"Movement In Green (Arranged)" #"The Sending" #"Calm Before The Storm (Arranged)" #"Hymn - Ifrit" #"Luca (Arranged)" #"Grand Maester Mika (Arranged)" #"Decision On The Dock (Arranged)" #"The Splendid Performance" (The Splendid Performance) #"Face Off (Arranged)" #"Blitz Off! (Arranged)" (Blitz Off) #"Auron's Theme (Arranged)" #"Mi'ihen Highroad (Arranged)" #"Chocobo Jam (Arranged)" #"The Travel Agency (Arranged)" #"They May Pass (Arranged)" #"Seymour's Theme (Arranged)" #"Twilight (Arranged)" #"Djose Temple" #"Hymn - Ixion" #"Ridess The Shoopuf?" #"Rikku's Theme (Arranged)" #"Guadosalam (Arranged)" #"Thunder Plains (Arranged)" #"Jecht's Theme (Arranged)" #"Macalania Woods" #"The Void (Arranged)" #"The Temple Players (Arranged)" #"Seymour's Ambition (Arranged)" #"Hymn - Shiva" #"Pursuit (Arranged)" #"The Burning Sands (Arranged)" #"Peril" #"The Truth Revealed (Arranged)" #"Launch (Arranged)" #"The Wedding (Arranged)" #"Assault (Arranged)" #"Tragedy (Arranged)" #"Believe (Arranged)" #"Via Purifico" (From Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X) #"Hymn - Bahamut" #"Moment Of Truth" #"Patricide" #"SUTEKI DA NE (Isn't It Wonderful?)" #"Yuna's Decision (Arranged)" #"Lulu's Theme" #"Bravely Forward" #"Hymn - Yojimbo" #"Servants of the Mountain (Arranged)" #"Hymn - The Ronso" #"Wandering (Arranged)" #"A Fleeting Dream (Arranged)" #"Hymn - Yunalesca" #"Challenge (Arranged)" #"Beyond The Darkness" (From Hamauzu album Vielen Dank) #"Gloom (Arranged)" #"Hymn - Spira" #"The Unsent Laugh (Arranged)" #"Fight With Seymour (Arranged)" #"Hymn - Anima" #"A Contest Of Aeons (Arranged)" #"Final Battle (Arranged)" #"Ending Theme" (Ending Theme) #"Please Remember" #"SUTEKI DA NE (Isn't It Wonderful?) Orchestra Version" #"OMAKE.1" ("Illusion") #"OMAKE.2" ("Nostalgia") #"OMAKE.3" ("Wakka's Theme") #"Kuon -Memories Of Waves And Light-" #"YuRiPa, Fight! No.1" #"YuRiPa, Fight! No.3" #"Let me blow you a kiss." #"Besaid" #"The Youth League" #"Yuna's Ballad" #"The Farplane Abyss" #"Vegnagun Awakens" #"Epilogue -A Reunion-" Music Samples Gallery See Also *''Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack'' *''Music from Final Fantasy X Promo CD'' *''Suteki da ne'' *''Final Fantasy X Vocal Collection'' *''Feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X'' *''Final Fantasy X: Official Soundtrack'' External Links *Product page on NA Square Enix Online Store *Official music sample page *[http://vgmdb.net/album/42208 VGMdb - Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack] Category:Final Fantasy X Soundtracks Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Soundtracks Category:Albums